


Pitiful

by TiaJuh



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaJuh/pseuds/TiaJuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian still pretty down about what happened in Malaysia this year. He needs a friend. And Booze. Mostly booze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitiful

**Author's Note:**

> Written after the 2013 Malaysia GP.

When Sebastian left his room, he probably knew it wasn’t a good idea. He should’ve stayed there, where no one could judge him with their nasty looks and harsh words. He had enough of those. But he had to leave; being alone with his own head was driving him mad. Even his mind was a judgmental bitch, he came to realize after 2 hours alone. The hours before that he was yelled at, pointed at and called many things he wasn’t expecting to hear when he got up that morning. “Just be yourself, Sebastian. We trust you.” _The fuck you do_ , he thought angrily, getting in the elevator. Luckily he didn’t meet anyone on his way down. Without really thinking about it, he headed towards the hotel bar. Apparently his own mind made the plans without consulting him; it was happening a lot lately. He wasn’t really a fan of getting drunk, but drinking himself into oblivion seemed like a good option in that moment. He was almost there when he saw a group of familiar faces walking together; a bunch of people who worked on the paddock were heading to the bar too. Without thinking twice, Sebastian returned to the elevators, praying to some god that nobody saw him. He needed privacy, not more people sticking their necks and whispering to each other how much he sucked.

He probably stayed in the elevator for a whole minute before he started thinking about another strategy. Where he could get booze and not be bother that late at night? Then like a light bulb something came to his mind. Sebastian fished his phone from his pocket and texted the one person who would gladly get drunk with him. And probably wouldn’t be judgmental about what he did. He tapped a few keys and sent. The first message said: “Need vodka. What’s the number of ur room?”

Then he got an answer: “ _Feeling like crap. Go away_.” Sebastian smiled.

“ _Then it makes two of us_.” The elevator dinged when it got to his floor, but he didn’t step out of the car.

“ _BC of that shit? Ur more stupid than I thought._ ” Always so delicate, Sebastian thought, still grinning to his phone.

“ _U should tell me how stupid I am in person._ ” It was nice to have someone insulting him because they actually agreed with what he did. He waited, but this time he almost thought he wouldn’t get an answer. The reply came almost a minute later.

“ _234\. U TWAT._ ” Sebastian almost did a victory dance, but he was afraid his brain would judge him for celebrate any other victory, so he just pressed the button for the right floor. As soon as he got to the door of the room 234 he knocked a couple of times and waited. At first there wasn’t a single sound, it was almost like everyone had died in that floor. Then he heard the sound of sheets and then footsteps getting closer, before the door was opened. Staring at him was a very tired face of a Finn.

“Are you going to let me in or what?” Sebastian asked, trying to force his way into the room, but the said Finn wouldn’t move.

“Give me one good reason why I should let you in.” Sebastian sighed.

“I need to get drunk. I need to sit and drink until I don’t remember my name; it probably won’t take much since I don’t get drunk as much as you do. But I need to do it now and if you don’t let me in I’ll probably start crying because I’m so stressed my whole body is screaming for mercy.” He said all this in one breath. All he got in response was a shrug and the access to the room. The place was pretty much dark, except for a bedside lamp. The sheets were over the floor as every other thing that should probably be in a suitcase by now. Shoes, clothes and Sebastian even could've sworn he saw sunglasses by the foot of the bed, but he didn’t inspect further. He was there for the liquor. And maybe a friendly shoulder. The last one was very improbable but he would try anyway. “You’re not a very organized person, are you, Kimi?”

“You’re here to drink my vodka and you’re judging my room?” Kimi moved back to the bed, lying on his stomach. He basically dropped himself onto the bed.

“Fair enough.” Sebastian moved so he could sit in a nice couch next to the doors that led to the balcony. “So where is it?” Kimi pointed towards the mini-bar without moving anything else but his arm. “Are you ok?”

Sebastian turned in time to see Kimi lift his head just to give him a stern look, and then drop it again. “I’ll take that as a no.” He grabbed the bottle and two shot glasses and returned to the couch. He poured two doses and got up to hand one to the man almost passed out in the bed, but Kimi shook his head no as he got closer.

“Nah, man. I’m all fucked up. If I drink tonight I won’t take the plane tomorrow.” This came out muffled since his mouth was pressed against the mattress. It was Sebastian’s turn to shrug. He sat on the couch and turned the two shots, one after another, feeling his throat burn. Man, that was good. He almost could feel all his worries fading away as the alcohol reached his system. “You look like someone who just had an orgasm.”

This made Sebastian blush. He probably had a ridiculous look on his face. He heard Kimi laugh. He would say giggle, but Kimi doesn’t giggle.

“What happened to you, after all?” he was more than fine to talk about somebody else’s problems. Kimi waved a dismissively hand, but this time he actually moved to a sitting position with his back against the headboard of the bed.

“The car sucked. I was leading it with my whole body. And then Nico that dumbass got in my way… the doctor said it’s just dehydration.” Sebastian nodded, filling the glass again. They sat in silence for a while, the only sound coming from Sebastian periodically pouring himself more vodka. It was a comfortable silence though. Kimi rested his head on the headboard and closed his eyes. Sebastian really thought he looked like shit.

“I think the problem is that you’re too old for this.” He said after a while and Kimi opened his eyes. And then he smiled.

“You little fucker.” He grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw at Sebastian who skillfully dodged, almost dropping the bottle. He was pretty drunk already. “Hey! This shit is expensive!”

“I have money.” Sebastian answered all matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, but keep pulling stunts like the one today and you won’t have a job.” Sebastian felt his stomach drop. He almost forgot all the shit he had been through that day. Kimi seemed to notice the change on his face because he threw another pillow and said. “Hey! Stop playing the poor guy. You did some shit people didn’t like, get over it.”

“I’m not you, Kimi.” Sebastian retorted. “People expect you to pull shit like this, not me. No offense.” He added quickly. He really didn’t mean to offend and the last thing he wanted was Kimi kicking him out of his room.

“Yeah, but I pull shit like this because I can handle the backlash. I don’t give a shit about media and what the team thinks about me. I do my own thing to get my results and fuck the rest.”

“So what are you saying is that I shouldn’t do things like this?” Sebastian kinda felt like crying. The booze and all the stress seemed that were finally getting to him.

“I’m saying you should do whatever the fuck you want, as long as you can handle the aftermath.” Since when had that drunk Finn become so wise? Sebastian laughed with this thought and Kimi smiled. “What?”

“You are really getting old, man.” Out of pillows, Kimi grabbed a shoe from the floor and threw at him. Sebastian dodged again, but he felt the shoe wind his cheek. “I’d throw something at you too, but I think you’re already too fucked up on your own.”

Kimi gave him the finger, but rested his head against the headboard again, closing his eyes. Sebastian lied on the couch, putting one of the pillows under his head. He was feeling pretty smashed. Maybe he should drink more often, to build a resistance. Kimi would probably be happy to introduce him to all kinds of alcoholic beverage invented by men. This thought made him laugh again. Everything was actually pretty funny in that moment.

“Oh, dude. How much did you drink?” Kimi asked when he heard the laughter. He got up of the bed to check the bottle resting next to the couch. “You’re gonna hate yourself in the morning.”

“Already doing it right now.” Sebastian answered, still laughing. Kimi sighed.

“You’re not a horrible person.” He stated. “You’re a racer. Racers race. And if that Australian Big Bird can’t understand that, then he should quit.”

“Australian Big Bird?” Kimi shrugged. “He’s kinda tall, I guess it fits… but he’s not the only problem. There’s the whole team that is giving me the cold shoulder and I think I disappointed everyone.” It was good to let it all out. Thank God for vodka.

“Fuck the team, man. It’s just politics. They don’t want to look bad and they don’t want _you_ to look bad. But in the end of the day they want you to win.” Kimi sat on the floor, resting his back on the foot of the bed.

“Yeah, but what if I was your teammate, and I did this to you? How would you feel?”

“I would want to punch you in the face.” Sebastian groaned feeling miserable. “But then I’d get over it. Mark will get over it soon.” He snorted in disdain. There was a moment of silence before Kimi spoke again.

“You know, I watched you overtaking him after the race… I thought it was pretty badass.” Sebastian, who the whole time was staring at the ceiling, turned his head so he could look at Kimi. “You’re a hell of a driver, man. And it was a move of a true three time world champion.” After the race Sebastian didn’t hear one good word about what he did. Not a single good job or congratulations. He won the fucking race after all. And something about this coming from Kimi made it even more special because he didn’t do things to make people feel better. He said what he really thought so Sebastian knew it was true. He wasn’t trying to cheer him up, he truly believe Sebastian did a good job.

“Thank you.” He muttered, turning back to the ceiling, feeling his throat close and his face hot. Also he was feeling slightly nauseated.

“I think we should probably move you.” Kimi said after a while, getting a questioning look from Sebastian. Kimi gave him a look that said ‘just trust me’ and deep down Sebastian knew it wasn’t actually a smart thing to do, but he did. He let Kimi help him get to his feet and then guide him to the bathroom.

“Why are you taking me to the bathroom?” He asked when they got there.

“I don’t have a bucket here.” That earned Kimi another questioning look. “You’ll see.”

And in exactly 20 minutes Sebastian understood what he meant. The slight nausea wasn’t so slight anymore and before he knew it he was face down on the porcelain, puking his guts out.

“There you go.” He heard Kimi saying from where he was standing. “Feels almost as good coming out, doesn’t it?”

Sebastian would tell him to go to hell if he could, but his stomach decided that it wasn’t a good time to talk, so he threw up again. After a while Kimi disappeared, coming back with a bottle of water that he put on the floor next to Sebastian.

“You know, I’m not going to be your nanny. When you’re done you know the way out.” And with that Kimi returned to the bed, leaving Sebastian alone in the bathroom.

***

The first thing that Sebastian felt when he woke up was the pounding inside his head. Then he felt the cold. Everything was so cold. He soon realized it was because he was lying on the bathroom floor only wearing jeans and a shirt. There was also a lot of light, way too much light. His mouth and throat were dry and his stomach was a mess. For a second he wished everything just disappeared so he could stop feeling so much. He wanted to be numb. Unfortunately that was the thought that brought him to that state. Maybe it was some vicious cycle. Something in the back of his mind told him he should get up, but his arms and legs felt way too heavy for that, so he stayed where he was, on the extremely uncomfortable cold floor. Sebastian was considering going back to sleep when he felt the tip of a sneaker on his ribs.

“Hey, get up. You have to go.” He opened one eye to see Kimi standing over him. “Your Finnish boyfriend was calling you like a crazy person.”

Kimi threw his phone at him and Sebastian wondered when he got it in the first place.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” He would’ve come up with a smarter response if he wasn’t hangover. He texted Heikki telling him he was ok and he would be at the airport in time to leave. It was early, he had time anyway. When Sebastian finally found strength to get up, he found Kimi already fully dressed and ready to leave.

“You know, this whole thing is so much funnier when you’re not the person sleeping on the bathroom floor.” He said when he saw Sebastian. “I ordered food. I thought you might be hungry.” Sebastian hadn’t seen the room service cart until he said that. He also hadn’t notice how hungry he actually was; his stomach was growling.

“Wow, man. Thanks.” He was truly grateful for that. It was a weird gesture coming from Kimi.

“The team is paying the bill anyway.” Kimi dismissed with a shrug. Sebastian inspected the plate. Eggs and toast. And orange juice. “It’s my hangover food. I don’t know yours so I ordered you mine.”

Sebastian smiled. A full teeth smile like he hadn’t felt like smiling since the ending of the race. People kept insisting that man was made of ice, but the truth was he was a damn good friend. “What?” Kimi asked probably curious about the smile.

“Nothing.” Sebastian didn’t want to spoil it. “And I don’t think I have a hangover food.” Then he picked up the meal and sat at the little table in the corner of the room to eat. Kimi kept getting his things ready to leave like there wasn’t anybody else in the room. The eggs and toast were pretty good and Sebastian thought that maybe he found his hangover food. Not that he was planning to drink again anytime soon. It wasn’t nearly as fun as Kimi made it look.

“The bathroom smells like somebody died in there.” Kimi commented, putting his toiletries in one of his suitcases. “The cleaning lady is going to hate you.”

“She should get in the line, then.” Sebastian was still pretty sure there were a lot of people hating him right now.

“I thought we were over the whole pity party.” He was could swear Kimi sounded frustrated. “I told you, dude. You made some crap go and deal with it like a man.”

“And fuck the team.” Sebastian completed, making Kimi grin.

“That’s right.”

Sebastian finished his breakfast, putting the plate and glass back in the cart, then he walked over Kimi and offered him a hand to shake.

“Thanks, man.” He said and he really meant it. Kimi was a friend when he needed one, it was a lot. Kimi shook his hand with a firm grip, nodding dismissively.

“Just never show up at my door again.” Sebastian laughed. “Unless you’re bringing your own booze. No more drinking at my expenses.”

“Heard ya.” And with that Sebastian left the room.

When he got to his own room he got a text.

“ _You should check the photos on your phone_.” He looked at his phone in confusion and checked the photos. There was a bunch of pictures of him sleeping with his cheek resting on the toilet seat.

“Son of a bitch!” Sebastian exclaimed, but he was a laughing. He got another text after that.

“ _That is truly pitiful_.”

When Sebastian was sitting on the plan flying back home he realize it didn’t matter if he wasn’t media’s or even team’s favorite anymore. He had the best fucking friend in the world. That should count for something.


End file.
